User blog:Tricoro/Cookie Run Wiki Poll Results
Welcome to Cookie Run Wiki's Poll Result section! Here we showcase all our poll result created first in February 2015. It was published bi-monthly, so each month there will be two polls to answer. For comparison's sake, I decided to put all our poll result into one page so that users can see and discover without loading to another page. Enjoy. Want to Request your own poll to be featured? Leave a comment here and I will consider :) Poll 1: Favorite Episode Run Time: February 1 - February 14, 2015 Poll by: Tricoro Which is favorite episode in Cookie Run? *'1 voter' voted for Escape from the Oven *'No voters' voted for Primeval Jungle *'7 voters' voted for Dragon's Valley *'2 voters' voted for Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. TOTAL: 10 votes *Note that this is a test run of the poll. There are no exposure to the home page, as well as the Add LINE ID thread. Poll 2: Favorite Power Jellies Run Time: February 15 - February 28, 2015 Poll by: Tricoro Which Power Jelly is your favorite? *'2 people (2.74%)' voted for All-Bear Jelly *'37 people (50.68%)' voted for Blast Jelly *'21 people (28.77%)' voted for Bonus Time Jelly *'2 people (2.74%)' voted for Coin Jelly *'4 people (5.48%)' voted for Giant Jelly *'7 people (9.59%)' voted for Magnet Jelly. TOTAL: 73 votes Poll 3: Favorite Upgradables Run Time: March 1 - March 15, 2015 Poll by: Tricoro Which of the three upgradables is more important to you? *'45 users (90.00%)' voted for Health Upgrade *'3 users (6.00%)' voted for Jelly Upgrade *'2 users (4.00%)' voted for Bonus Time Upgrade TOTAL: 50 votes Poll 4: How much do you spend? Run Time: March 16 - March 31, 2015 Poll by: Kevsuc How much money did you spend on Cookie Run during the entire play? *'56 users (75.68%)' spend under $10 for Cookie Run. *'8 users (10.81%)' spend between $10 to $25 for Cookie Run. *'1 user (1.35%)' spend between $25 to $50 for Cookie Run. *'2 users (2.70%)' spend between $50 to $100 for Cookie Run. *'1 user (1.35%)' spend between $100 to $200 for Cookie Run. *'6 users (8.11%)' spend over $1,000 for Cookie Run. TOTAL: 74 votes Poll 5: Using crystals Run Time: April 1 - April 15, 2015 Poll by: Tricoro You have loads of Crystals. Right now, what would you rather spend it on? *17 users (20.73%) used crystals to open up Supreme Treasure Chests. *30 users (36.59%) used crystals to buy future Pets. *10 users (12.20%) used crystals as a shortcut to unlock future Cookies. *3 users (3.66%) used crystals to expand Treasure Cabinet. *20 users (24.39%) used crystals to get Blessed Treasures. *2 users (2.44%) used crystals to get back cookies from holes. TOTAL: 82 votes Poll 6: Which Boost do you prefer? Run Time: April 16 - April 30, 2015 Poll by: Pgrobban Poll 7: Favorite Feature in Season 5 Run Time: May 1 - May 15, 2015 Poll by: Tricoro Poll 8: Righties of Lefties? Run Time: May 16 - May 31, 2015 Poll by: Tricoro Poll 9: Which Platform do you use? Run Time: June 1 - June 17, 2015 Poll by: Tricoro Poll 10: Favorite Episode? (Round 2) Run Time: June 18 - July 3, 2015 Poll by: Tricoro Poll 11: Cookie Run Objective Run Time: July 3 - July 17, 2015 Poll by: Tricoro Poll 12: Where do you play? Run Time: July 17 - August 1, 2015 Poll by: Kevsuc Poll 13: When do you start playing? Run Time: August 2 - August 15 Poll by: Tricoro If you were to see how each of these periods corresponds with the seasonal update, Devsisters is doing a great job. There are many players who start from the very beginning of the season, and still visited our wiki :D Poll 14: Which Cookie is the most lovable? Run Time: Aug 16 - Aug 31 Poll by: Tricoro These cookies grow as you vote! Poll 15: How Many Blessed Treasure do you have? Run Time: Sept 1 - Sept 30 Poll by: Tricoro To be honest, this result tells us that blessed treasure is only possessed by people who have generated many crystals by buying or by huge crystal engine, which is unfair at this point. Poll 16: Favorite Expected Feature in Season 6 So, it's that time of the year again, and Season 6 is around the corner, and the next update will bring tons of new features in LINE Cookie Run, which the Kakao version already had since August. Which of these features are you excited about in the next season? Run Time: October 1 - December 6, 2015 Poll by: Tricoro Poll 17: Best Feature of 2015 Well, since 2015 came to a close, I would love to know what are the best feature that Devsisters have delivered for the game. So, from all the features listed here, which are your favorites? Run Time: December 7, 2015 - January 31, 2016 Poll 18: Opinion on Fortune Cookie Recently, with the release of Fortune Cookies, our selection of rewards are now more random. Basically, Fortune Cookie are a set of random rewards that differ by ranks. Some people accepted this, but others despise it because a very hard-to-get (Rainbow) Fortune Cookie could end up giving up Gift Points instead of 7 S-grade treasure, for example. So what do you think of the new Fortune Cookie? Run Time: February 1 - 29, 2016 It appears that the opinion is divided on the sentiment of Fortune Cookie Bakery. But 34% expresses their interest in the Fortune Cookie system. While 66% doesn't like the idea because the rewards are random for the cost of up to 3 days. Poll 19: Why you tripping? Now this poll asked you about why do you often collide while running? It's a fun and trivial things at the same time. Who knows you are part of the minority :D Run Time: March 1 - 31, 2016 Poll by T And J Kids To be honest here, it's not about how weird the selection of answer is. While laggy phone and clumsiness has to be the top spot for people to crash, some people reported that Cookie and Pet's Power+ effect distracted them into colliding. It may also be affected by random variables that existed in game. Poll 20: Should Devsisters Buff Legacy Cookies? Now for a serious opinion month, with the recent update outperforming other cookies, what are your take about buffing and nerfing cookies? Be sure to vote! Run Time: April 1 - 30, 2016 Poll by TsukinoTheHag It appears that many people would love for the older cookies to be buffed for various reasons. They apparently missed the cookie they hold so dear in favor for newer cookies to score high. A bit of disclaimer: We are not aware about the new season Kakao has been given while we thought of the poll. It appears that all cookies were re-balanced to be used to score similarly with each other. But the bad news is that the standard went back to the old days! Not too shabby! Poll 21: Wrath of the Dragon Wiki Reception So now, this is the most direct question for this year's poll! Run Time: August 10 - September 30, 2016 Poll by: Tricoro Poll 22: How many Cookie's Warm Heart do you own right now? Run Time: May 1 - August 10, 2016 Poll by: T And J Kids Poll 23: What is your favorite current game mode in Cookie Run: OvenBreak? Run Time: April 30, 2018 - March 16, 2019 Poll by PassionatePubli Category:Blog posts